


Not Just a Joke

by Poke Kei (Maki_Kei)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Kei/pseuds/Poke%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Silver's surprise, Ethan strays from his usual Christmas prank and gets serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweatertime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatertime/gifts).



> Ethan and Silver are starting to become proper adults, but they're still immature and super gay like they've always been.

“Merry Christmas!” Ethan shouted as the door to his boyfriend’s apartment opened.

Silver gawked at the scene that lay before him, - not the good kind of gawking and rather the incredulous “What have you done?” kind - but Ethan just kept on grinning that goofy and crooked smile of his.

“Ethan. What the Hell?” Silver said with disdain.

“You...Don't like it.” Ethan pouted, looking down at the box in his hands that was carefully wrapped in faintly reflective tinsel foil.

“I never said anything about the gift, and for that matter I haven't even opened it, so don't draw conclusions.” Silver sighed. “What I'm concerned about is your sweater.” He continued, staring at the giant rainbow Ho-oh that was splayed across Ethan’s chest, accompanied by the pun "Ho-Oh-Ho" in all its knitted glory.

“Now would you PLEASE come inside and let me help you into something less… Well, to put it bluntly, God awful?” Silver finished. This made Ethan burst into laughter.

“If you stick to your word about helping me, then I’ll gladly take the sweater off-” Silver cut Ethan off with a slap to the back of his head, before pushing him across the threshold.

“Are you going to stand there all day and piss me off, or come inside and stop embarrassing yourself?” Silver asked.

Silver always wondered why Ethan had to be so immature and childish. He obviously had spirit, and there was definitely a lot of talent in him. Those qualities were what Silver admired about Ethan the most, they were something he could never wish to naturally pull off.

No, what Silver couldn't understand was how so much passion and potential could share the same host as the idiot who stood on his doorstep and twisted perfectly innocent words into borderline harassment.

“I could stand here all day and never be embarrassed.” Ethan smirked at Silver. “I'm sure you know that.” He then proceeded to park himself on Silver's couch and pat the seat next to him, gesturing for the latter to sit down.

“Having no shame isn't actually a good thing. You know that, right?” Silver asked.

“Of course I do.” Ethan answered. “Anyway, let's stop squabbling like juvenile lovebirds,” He started, awarding him another slap on the back of the head as Silver made his way around to the other side of the couch. “And without further ado, you should open this!” Ethan continued, unfazed as he thrusted the small box into Silver’s hands impatiently.

Silver rubbed his thumbs against the smooth foil nervously, not knowing what to expect from Ethan, as usual. They'd been friends for several years at this point, and dating for a couple of those, until current.

Silver had had more than his fair share of shenanigans already, and this year he'd turn nineteen - which in his opinion was too old to open this box to find inside a pair of boxers or something that only Ethan could possibly think would make a good joke.

“Come on Silver, hurry up! Otherwise I might have second thoughts and take it back.” Ethan whined as he leaned in towards Silver. He took a strand of Silver’s soft red hair and habitually began braiding it; something he'd usually do whenever he was trying to ease either Silver or his own anxiety.

“You can't just give someone something and then take it back.” Silver said as he began unwrapping the box. “Besides, what could you possibly give me this year that I haven't already seen.”

Silver opened the box, but looked at Ethan with a teasing glare before confirming it's contents. To his surprise, Ethan’s face flushed a slight shade of pink, his ears turning a bright red, and Silver wondered why; but that was before looking inside the box.

“And if I haven’t already seen everything you can dish out, don’t think you can pull something I won't expect-” And that's precisely the moment Silver looked down. “Dammit.” He finished, suddenly at a loss for words.

And with that, the black haired individual pushed himself off the couch and gently removed the Ho-oh sweater. Underneath Ethan was wearing a dress shirt, and after adjusting his black silk tie, he got down on one knee.

Silver felt as though he were going to cry after seeing the beautiful ring that sat inside the tiny box. He was so confident that he'd be able to see what Ethan had coming, he wasn't supposed to be caught off guard like this, how could he have possibly…?

Silver flinched as he felt a cold but familiar and comforting hand take his own.

“Silver, will you marry me?” Ethan asked effortlessly.

Silver, on the other hand, became very flustered.

“Dammit Ethan.”


End file.
